totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bez drużyn, a także bez nadziei na współpracę
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 17 Meredith siedział w porcie rybackim razem z Carlos'''em. '''Meredith: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki był w miarę szalony dzień. Nasi zawodnicy przejechali się statkiem, Amy i Leshawna wygrały wyzwanie, Manson straciła posadę, a Jo - ta szmata dostała dożywocie za zamordowanie biednej Thumby! Carlos: Hej, to ty miałeś bratanicę? Meredith: Tak, nadal mi jej brakuje. >_< Jakie. niespodzianki czekają zawodników dzisiaj? Komu uda się wyjść cało? Dowiecie się tego w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka) Amy i Leshawna obudziły się. Zaparzyły herbatę i zjadły makaron z grzybami. Leshawna: Powiem, że jest tu nawet przyjemniej niż w tych domkach. Amy: W Plejadzie Gwiazd była willa. Nie sądzę, aby taka Courtney lub taka Jo zasługiwała na takie przywileje… Leshawna: Życie nie zawsze jest sprawiedliwe. Pamiętasz Heather? Amy: Ta, co straciła włosy w półfinale Wyspy? Bardzo mnie to cieszyło :) Leshawna: Kogo by nie? Uważam, że takie coś powinno się przydarzyć Courtney przynajmniej. Amy: Tu już Max został obcięty :p Przybiły piątkę. Leshawna: Dzisiaj musimy to zwyciężyć, inaczej możemy się pożegnać z tą grą. Amy: Po tym wszystkim co nas spotkało, musi dojść do połączenia. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy dały radę tamtej piątce. Leshawna: Właśnie, dodatkowo coraz bliżej do końca. Połowa. Więc należy nam się jakieś równouprawnienie. Amy: Gadamy jak feministki. xD Leshawna: Wcale nie. Walczymy tylko o swoje. xD Amy: Chodziło mi o to całe “równouprawnienie”. Leshawna i Amy zaczęły się śmiać. (PZ - Amy): W życiu nie przypuszczałabym, że zajdę tak daleko! Na Pahkitew odpadłam przez własną siostrę, należało mi się tak szczerze. Bez niej i bez dyrygowania innymi też można pokazać, że coś się umie! Mam zamiar ją niedługo przeprosić, a nawet podzielić się kasą z rodziną - czemu by nie? :P (PZ - Leshawna): Laski, znowu mogę być w połączeniu! Na Wyspie odpadłam przez głupi przypadek, na Planie przez tę wiecznie rządzącą się Courtney, a w Trasie dałam się urobić Latynosowi, tak jak reszta moich psia-psiół. Skoro już jestem blisko, nie odpuszczę sobie tej walki o milion ;) Amy i Leshawna na prośbę Meredith'''a opuszczają domek. '''Izzy i Lightning przypływają do nich na rowerze. Wygląda na to, że po raz kolejny dali się ponieść emocjom - byli półnadzy, a Izzy nie miała nawet stanika. Amy i Leshawna dziwnie spojrzały w jej kierunku. Carlos był oburzony. Carlos: Mówiłem wam, zakaz współżycia na łódce >:( Izzy: To nie moja wina, że Lightning w niebieskich bokserkach działa na mnie jak narkotyk! Wtedy czuje się taka hipnotajzing! Carlos: Idę wymiotować! Izzy: To było takie ekstra. Mam ochotę na rundkę powtórną. Tym razem - więcej seksapilu! Najwięcej niż możesz dać! (PZ - Izzy): Wiecie, co mi się najbardziej podoba w Lightning'''u? Ma niesamowitą figurę sportowca, o takim kolesiu zawsze miałam najdziksze fantazje! Nie dziwcie mi się! Same musicie tego spróbować! Weźcie sobie na przykład najprzystojniejszego lub najsłodszego chłopaka na ziemi i chociaż raz poczujcie się jak prawdziwe boginie greckie! Ale największy rarytas to jego tyłeczek… ;u;. '''Meredith: Aha, Izzy, Lightning, możecie się ubrać? Izzy: Wyrzuciłam nasze ubrania do wody… :] Każdy wzdycha niechętnie. Meredith: Zakryj się, dziecko. Musimy dzięki wam wracać na wyspę, nie chcemy powodować większego zainteresowania tą dziwną sprawą. Izzy cały czas namiętnie dotyka Lightning'''a. '''Harold ją uderza. Widząc to, Staci wpycha go do wody. Staci: Łapy precz od Izzy, frajerze >:( Izzy: Dzięki, ale sama bym się obroniła. HAHAHAHAHAHA! :DDDD (PZ - Amy): Obiecałam sobie, że dam spokój z tą przemocą. Nie dla mnie to. xD (PZ - Harold): Jestem w ciemnym dupsku RakMasterki. Muszę znaleźć kogoś, aby mógł mi ufać… zaraz… Leshawna! Takiej chudzinie na pewno się nie oprze! ;) (PZ - Leshawna): U mnie jest jeden taki problem. Nadal coś czuję do Harold'''a. Co jeśli nagle zacznie mi się wdawać to w we znaki? '''Meredith: Domyślacie się pewnie, co teraz? Płyną. Pomińmy te rozmowy, ponieważ nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Po dziesięciu minutach zjawili się na głównej wyspie, razem z Anną Marią. Meredith nacisnął jakiś przycisk na swoim urządzeniu. Po chwili Bezludna Wyspa zatonęła, a domek kinetycznie przeniósł się blisko domków uczestników, obklejony taśmą z napisami “Uczestnikom wstęp wzbroniony - grozi dyskwalifikacją lub poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu fizycznym bądź psychicznym”. Amy: Pomyśleli o wszystkim… ;u; Meredith: Najświeższe wieści, od dzisiaj… DRUŻYNY PRZESTAJĄ ISTNIEĆ! Działacie w etapie bez drużyn! Fanfary. Na wieść o tym każdy uczestnik zaczął się cieszyć. Meredith: Więcej niespodzianek! Jak już wiecie, do waszej finałowej 7 dołączy… Anna Maria! Najlepiej jest poszło ze wszystkich przegranych na Odkupionej Wypie, dlatego dostaje drugą szansę. CIESZYCIE SIĘ? Wszyscy poza Harold'''em witają się serdecznie z Anną Marią. '''Anna Maria: Ciota. Harold: Szmata :) Anna Maria daje mu w pysk. Anna Maria: Do rodziców tak się odzywaj, Doris. (PZ - Harold): Jeszcze ta nieznośna cichodajka? Ugh, co jeszcze? Może jeszcze posrana Bridgette? :’) Amy: Miło nam Szmato, my jesteśmy uczestnikami Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. Na imię mi Amy. Sarkastycznie podaje mu rękę, ten jej ową część ciała skręca. Wściekła zasuwa mu z całej siły w orzeszki. Amy: Tak ze mną frajerze nie będziesz pogrywać >:(. Przysięgam, że ci odpłacę się za eliminację mojego chłopaka! Wiem, że to ty! -________- Leshawna: Amy, uspokój się! Amy: Jestem już spokojna. (PZ - Amy): Leshawna działa jako dobry mentor dla mnie ;p Nawet terapeuta XDDDDD. Ale mimo wszystko, zemsta musi być. Idzie lekko naburmuszona. Anna Maria: Co za skurwiel. Meredith: Domyślacie się pewnie, co zamierzam teraz zrobić? Jest nas ósemka i spróbuję być w miarę kreatywny. Podzielicie się... w pary! Automatycznie duety wybrały się same: Anna Maria + Amy, Leshawna + Geoff i Izzy + Lightning. Staci + Harold musieli działać razem. Staci: Nie róbcie mi na złość! Byłam w waszej drużynie! Izzy: Byłaś, ale etap drużynowy już się skończył. Spokojnie laska, jak przegracie, to Harold wyleci. Amy, Anna Maria, Izzy i Lightning mierzą wzrokiem Harold'''a. Ten wzrok mógł oznaczać, że jest już na celowniku. (PZ - '''Harold): A mogłem ujawnić się dopiero po eliminacji jeszcze jednego silnego zawodnika... na to wszystko trzeba będzie zaradzić. Skoro mam Staci w drużynie, musimy to wygrać. Wtedy nie będą mieli problemu, aby wyrzucić taką Amy. (PZ - Lightning): Harold to taka ciota, karakan i leń patentowany. Jak on znowu dotarł do połączenia? xD (PZ - Izzy): Nie spodziewałam się, że od debiutu można tak wysoko się wybić. Byłam najpierw zastępczynią, wyleciałam przez intrygę zmarłej Iris, ale teraz, mogę wreszcie to wygrać! Pomyślcie, najpierw siódme, potem dziesiąte - yyy, chyba - i jedenaste. Myślałam, że wylecę jeszcze szybciej, haha! xD Meredith: Czas, abym wyjaśnił na czym polega wyzwanie. Kojarzycie może ceremonię puszczania petard na Sylwestra? Staci: Mamy szukać tych wszystkich...? Meredith: Nie, Staci. Musicie skołować wszystkie elementy niezbędne do odpalenia tego cacka. Nie jest to żaden wyścig. Po odpaleniu rakiet, zbudujecie tratwę i wiosła, za pomocą których przepłynięcie Jezioro E. Dlaczego Jezioro E? Kształtem przypomina tę literę. Kiedy przepłyniecie zbiornik wodny, waszym kolejnym zadaniem będzie dźwiganie rakiet, które wyladują dosłownie koło tego jeziora. Będziecie musieli dźwigać je aż do szczytu Góry "Fałdów Na Brzuchu"... Każdy wybucha śmiechem, Meredith tak samo. Meredith: Góra dostała skrót FNB, czyli coś w znaczeniu Fantastycznie Niebezpieczna Bardzo. Stroma i to bardzo, dlatego mamy lekki ubaw. Każdy będzie dźwigał swoją petardę. Co jak tam dotrzecie na sam szczyt? Wrzucicie wielkie rakiety-petardy, aby te wybuchnęły. Wybuchają o wielkiej mocy i oślepiają wszystkich dookoła, dlatego zawodnicy wrzucający otrzymają specjalne okulary. Ja też je mam, ale to nieważne. Skąd będziecie wiedzieli kto wygrał? Petardy wybuchną razem z podobiznami owych zawodników. Ostatnia para, która dotrze, zostanie zagrożona. Zwycięska szóstka zadecyduje, kto z tej ostatniej dwójki poleci do domu. Zrozumiano? Staci: No... ale zawiłe zadanie. Meredith: Jakaś oryginalność musi się wreszcie pojawić. Do dzieła! (PZ - Amy): Oby Anna Maria dała sobie radę. xD (PZ - Izzy): ŁUUUUUU! A co by było, gdybym sama wskoczyła do tego dołu, gdzie wybuchają petardy? Sama bym wybuchnęła? :DDDDDDDDDDD (PZ - Geoff): Zadanie nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych, ale wygląda na w miarę łatwe. (PZ - Staci): Najgorzej. Ja w drużynie mam Harold'''a. Znowu będzie błagał mnie o przebaczenie :') Każdy rozpoczyna bieg. Na początku, wyjątkowo nużąca część zadania. Do złożenia petard, będą potrzebne: '''Amy: Znasz się chociaż odrobinę na rakietach? Anna Maria: Nieeeeee... ja to nawet nie wiem, czym odleciałam w czwartym sezonie. Amy: Katapultą, a ja tą żałosną armatą. Anna Maria: A armata to nie jest to samo co rakieta? Amy: Nie, laska. To jest to samo co traktor rolniczy, którym jeździsz po mieście. xD Anna Maria: A gdzie można takie kupić? :p. Harold'''a byśmy przejechały, jak wygram milion. '''Amy: On pewnie sam sobie zrobi większą krzywdę, po co go dołować bardziej? ;u; Anna Maria: Ano, racja. ;w; Leshawna i Geoff też zaczęli poszukiwania. Leshawna: Sporo już tych zadań z szukaniem części. (PZ - Leshawna): Czuję się tak, jakby to była Wielkanoc i poszukiwanie tych czekoladowych jajek. Oczywiście nigdy żadnego z nich nie mogłam odnaleźć, bo każdy był sprytniejszy ode mnie. Nawet jak zrobiłam porządek w pokoju, miałam problem ze znalezieniem swojej świnki skarbonki, a okazało się, że przez cały ten czas pięciogodzinnego odkurzania, mycia podłogi i odkładania ciuchów na miejsce była w kieszeni moich spodni. Geoff: No. Można tu pomyśleć logicznie. Leshawna: Do szukania logika raczej niepotrzebna. Geoff: Nie, ale ja mówię na poważnie. Pamiętasz ten odcinek z paintballem? Leshawna: Tak. Wtedy pozbyliśmy się Anny Marii :/ Geoff: Może trochę szkoda, ale grunt, że wróciła do gry :) Leshawna: A co mówiłeś o tej logice? Geoff: To mógł Meredith je schować. Co, jeśli schował akurat w tym samym miejscu? Leshawna: Możemy w takich się znajdować. Geoff: Leshawna. Leshawna: Tak? Geoff: Właśnie się znajdujemy ;) Izzy z Lightning'''iem chodzili sobie zadowoleni. '''Lightning: Co ty na to kochanie, aby rozpocząć szukanie? Izzy: Jasne. Masz może głowicę, interfejs, pocisk i moduł? Lightning: Uuuuuuuu, to ja się na tym nie znam. XD Izzy znalazła jedną z części. Izzy: Gotowe! :D Lightning: Super, kochanie! Idziemy szukać następnej części. Wchodzą w krzaki, ale wpadają na siebie. Tamtędy przechodzą Harold i niezadowolona Staci. Harold: Mówiłem, abyś zawiązała ze mną sojusz. xD Słyszą kolejne obściskiwania. Harold: Idziemy z daleka od tych idiotów. (PZ - Staci): Wiem. Może się wydaje to z daleka niekonwencjonalne, nieokrzesane i chore, ale jestem pewna, że to Harold stąd wyleci. Chętnie w tym mu pomogę. Łatwo takiego wkurzyć, chociaż trochę się tego wstydzę… trudno. Staci: Mój prapradziadek wymyślił idiotów ;) Harold: Co ty gadasz? Staci: Kurkumę łacińsko-islandzko-śląską częstochowską. Z pomocą moich przodków zbudujemy rakietę :) Znalazła głowicę. Staci: Mój prapraprapraprapra i niesamowicie wiele tych pra według drzewa genealogicznego pochodzącego z prapreprupropriprydziejów stryj Jemene w czwartym wieku zakładał takie kapelusze na głowę. Założyła głowicę na głowę. Staci: Jeśli nie pasowała, to znaczy, że… Harold: CO TY ROBISZ??? (PZ - Staci): Mam ubaw. Będę tak z nim się droczyła, aż nie przegramy. Jak to mówią, kiedy jest połączenie drużyn, powinieneś liczyć tylko na siebie. Trochę jestem zła na poprzedni zespół ze względu na zignorowanie mnie. Staci+'Harold' oraz Amy+'Anna Maria' jeszcze szukają swoich części. Okazało się, że strategia Geoff'''a była bardzo trafna, ponieważ w jednym z krzaków umieszczono nawet ich całą rakietę z dopiskiem “Nagroda dla Leshawny”. '''Leshawna: Ooo, super! Nie wiedziałam, że to będzie aż takie ułatwienie! B) Geoff: Gratulacje. Mówiłem, że nam się przyda? Leshawna: Super. Biorą rakietę, tak samo jak Izzy i Lightning. Lightning: Jak myślisz, nie powinna się rozwalić? Izzy: Uspokój się xD Lightning: Trochę jestem zestresowany. Izzy: Rób to co ja i stres minie. Działa na wszystko. Lightning: Naprawdę? Izzy: TAK, NA SERIO LIGHTNING XDDD Zaczynają się śmiać i szykują do wyrzucenia rakiety. Leshawna odpaliła od razu. Geoff: Ooo tak! Prowadzenie! :D Leshawna: Powodzenia w odpalaniu, Lightning! Leshawna może tobie pokazać jak się to robi ;) Izzy: A to nie będzie oszustwo? Meredith (z wieży): Nie! Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak tam się dostanie, ważne, że rakieta ma się tu zjawić, bo stanowi zagrożenie dla środowiska! ;) Izzy: Aaa, to pomożesz? Leshawna: Uhm. A jak z tratwami? Meredith: Musicie tu przepłynąć parą. A na kogo czekasz? Leshawna: Nieważne :/ Pomogła przeciwnemu zespołowi. Geoff się tylko uśmiechnął. Meredith: Dobra wiadomość! Dwie pary już biorą się za drugą część wyzwania! A wy jak sobie radzicie? Amy: Beznadziejnie! Meredith: Kto szuka, ten znajdzie - Amy. Harold: Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli, frajerze. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz w strefie, w której znajdowali się Harold i Staci. Staci: Wiesz? Modliłam się do mojego starożytnego wujka Damiana, aby zaczął padać deszcz na najbardziej nieszczęśliwy duet w tym rejonie. Harold został porażony prądem, ale Meredith dodał efekty, jakby poraził go piorun. Staci: A może powinnam modlić się do Peruna, Zeusa albo Neptuna? ^^ Harold: Zamknij mordę! Czuję, że mam oparzenia pierwszego stopnia! Staci: Wiem! Uczczę Neptuna babeczkami z niebieską śmietaną za ten dar! ^^ Harold: Nie ma takiego czegoś jak niebieska śmie… Staci zamknęła mu usta, używając liści klonu. Ten zaczął się dusić. Harold: Jestem… uczulony… n-n-n-na kkkklon… Staci: Jak to mówił trener kulturystyki? To jest takie żałosne, że aż mi cię szkoda, kupo złomu :P (PZ - Staci): Nawet dobrze się czuję z tym gadaniem, ale uważam, że powinien być umiar. xD Staci: Mój młodszy brat umie wynajdować wszystko w minutę na dużym terenie. Dostał za to milion :) Harold nadal się dusił. Staci: Pomogę tobie. Wyjęła klon. Staci: Mimo faktu iż jesteś frajerem… ._. Harold: Dzięki frajerko. Popchnął ją na błoto. Staci: Ugh… ;-; (PZ - Staci): Tak to jest, jak próbujesz być miła. Akcja zero litości czas zacząć :) Harold zaczął snuć swoje naukowe pierdoły. Staci zaczęła fałszować. Staci: DONŁONT TO HIR SED SOS ENIMOR, AJ ONLEJ ŁONT TO HIR LAFSOS AJ FAK MAJ HART AP INDISPINES TUNA, DOŁŁONT TU SINK MET SOS EJMIMOR, ONLI ŁONU SINK JOR SOS KUSS JORSOS GOT MI FIT LIKE AJAM, AMILO, JAKMIŁO, FRAMILO!!!!!!!!!!!! Harold zamykał uszy, Staci nadal wyła. Staci: Teraz sobie poszukaj rakiety, Doris. Harold: Według naukowych obliczeń… Staci: Mój prapradziadek wymyślił naukowe obliczenia. Każde było błędne :/ Harold: SPIER… Staci zaczęła tańczyć. Staci: Spier, spier, spier, spier, spier, a co tam było potem w tej piosence? Harold: Czemu jesteś taka żałosna? ;))))) Staci położyła się na ziemi. Staci: Po prostu zniżam się do twojego poziomu. Tylko jedno słowo i przestanę, ale za to ty musisz przestać nas sabotować. Harold: Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zrobię? Staci: To ja będę cię dręczyła nadal, aż sam nie zrezygnujesz ;) (PZ - Harold): W sumie, skoro jest tak zdesperowana do założenia ze mną sojuszu… xD Harold: Okej, będę się ciebie słuchał, ale będziesz w moim sojuszu. (PZ - Staci): Umieram ze śmiechu, słysząc to, ale… Staci: ...zgoda :) Poklepała go po ramieniu. (PZ - Staci): ...zgodziłam się tylko dla żartu. Logicznym jest przecież, że on ma w sojuszu Geoff'''a. Akurat '''Geoff jest lekko zamyślony, bo Bridgette odpadła w piątym odcinku, ale mogę mu chyba to przekazać do wiadomości, że to przez Harold'''a Bridgette odpadła z gry? ;) '''Staci: Posłuchaj, czemu wyrzuciłeś Bridgette? :/ Brakuje mi jej, była spoko. Harold: Ona jest tak spoko jak klocek w toalecie małego dziecka. Jest nudna i żałosna. Nie wiem czemu Geoff wybaczył jej Trasę. Zdradziła go z Alejandro! (PZ - Staci): Odpadnij wreszcie. Chciałabym się przenieść już do momentu ceremonii. Amy i Anna Maria mają takie same problemy. Anna Maria: Hej, naszym zadaniem było skonstruowanie rakiety wodnej, co nie? Amy: Nieee :/ Najzwyczajniejszy w świecie pocisk. Anna Maria cały czas trzymała jakieś części. Anna Maria: Chodzi tobie o coś… takiego? Anna Maria wyciąga zza pleców jakieś rzeczy. Amy prawie dostała zawału. Amy: Ale żeś mnie wystraszyła… o_O Anna Maria: Laska, musimy to jeszcze złożyć. Amy: Tym zajmę się ja. Anna Maria zaczęła używać lakier do włosów. Amy: Hej, a co ty robisz? Myślałam, że już skończyłaś z tym. xD Anna Maria: Zrezygnowałam tylko z brązerów i samoopalaczy. Ten kolorek jest teraz naturalny. Możesz dotknąć :) Amy: Obejdzie się bez tego. xD Anna Maria: Twoja strata. ^^ Kamera ukazuje Amy budującą rakietę oraz Leshawnę Lightning'''a, '''Izzy i Geoff'''a, którzy budują tratwy. '''Izzy: Hej, Lightning. Wiesz czego nauczyła mnie Sierra? Geoff: Obsesji na punkcie jednego chłopaka? ;u; Izzy nie potrzebowała dużo czasu. W ciągu pięciu sekund zbudowała tratwę z wikliny. Izzy: Tego mnie nauczyła :) Obsesji nauczyłam się sama :DDDD Lightning: Ekstra, kochanie! Pomożesz Leshawnie? Leshawna: Nie, dziękuję. Damy sobie… Izzy zbudowała dla nich tratwę. Leshawna: …radę. Izzy: O, zrobię jeszcze jedną! Dla Samey i tej jej koleżanki. Geoff: Ale to jest Amy. Leshawna: I jej przyjaciółka to Anna Maria. Izzy: Oj tam. Harold torturuje Staci, więc dość szybko się tu nie zjawią. Lightning, tak samo jak i ona zaczęli się śmiać. (PZ - Leshawna): Nadal nie rozumiem tego śmiania się z Harold'''a. Nic złego nie zrobił. No może poza tym, że cały czas coś mu przeszkadza. Rozumiem, że ma konflikt z '''Amy… i też ona oskarżyła go o prawie rozwalenie jej związku z Duncanem. Dobra, po tym wyzwaniu będzie musiał mi wszystko wytłumaczyć. Amy udało już się poskładać rakietę. Razem z Anną Marią szukają tylko ujścia tego jeziora. Anna Maria: Jeziora są raczej duże czy małe? Amy: Na tym obszarze? Ty lepiej powiedz czy widzisz kogoś innego poza nami. Anna Maria: Tak. Nad wodą jakąś są Leshawna, Izzy, Lightning i Geoff. Amy: Ooo, to tam! Idziemy! Stanęła obok Anny Marii. Geoff: No dobra ziomy, możemy zacząć płynąć. Amy: Stop!!! Amy zakrzyknęła, aby tamta czwórka mogła ją usłyszeć. Po chwili odwrócili się. Amy: Wiecie, jak tu się dostać? Leshawna: Na około, laska! Amy: Okej! Anna, możesz iść za mną? Anna Maria: Spoko. ;u; Kierują się w prawo i biegną. Harold zaczyna opowiadać Staci o rakiecie, a ta znalazła wszystkie części. Harold: Okej, a więc teraz moja kolej, aby to złożyć. Zabrał się do roboty. Pierwsza czwórka czekała na dziewczyny, ale nagle coś ich zaskoczyło. Po chwili ruszyli po jeziorze niby po kolejce w wesołym miasteczku. Anna Maria: Czemu na nas nie czekacie? Leshawna: My nic nie robiliśmy, przysięgam! Izzy: Wasza łódka została! Może zdążycie! Anna Maria: Jak to może? :o Amy: Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko kilkanaście kroków. Leshawna i Geoff zaczęli krzyczeć. Okazało się, że są to automatycznie złożenie tratwy przy odpowiednim zbudowaniu - wystarczyła łódź i wiosła,aby zacząć rejs dookoła Jeziora E. Dlaczego E? Nie tylko ze względu na wygląd, kurs obejmuje jazdę po całej literze. Dynamicznie i szybko. Izzy: ALE JAZDA!!! <3 Lightning: Za mało adrenaliny. xD Geoff: Aż nawet ja nie jestem tak wyluzowany! Leshawna: TO JUŻ JAZDA ROWEREM Z IZZY NA WYSPIE BYŁA JAK SPACER NA MOLO! Izzy zaczyna się śmiać. Izzy: Zawsze możemy to powtórzyć! Leshawna: Nie dziękuję! Izzy: Eee tam. Jazda się skończyła. Cała czwórka oddycha z ulgą, gdy po chwili słyszą hałaśliwe, przerażające serie wrzasków Amy i Anny Marii. Kamera pęka. Podobna sytuacja zdarzyła się w piątym odcinku Wariackiego Wyścigu. Anna Maria i Amy są razem w pokoju zwierzeń. (PZ - Anna Maria): Nienawidzę parków rozrywki, zwłaszcza lunaparków! (PZ - Amy): Ja tam lubię, ale nie jeśli chodzi o kręciołki… Dziewczyny kontynuują swój “zestaw opery”. Lightning, Izzy, Leshawna i Geoff chwytają się za rakiety i wnoszą. Leshawna: Czekamy na tamte dwie dziewczyny? Izzy: Jasne :) Amy i Anna Maria nadal “bawią się doskonale”. Harold i Staci zbudowali rakietę, dostrzegł ich Lightning. Lightning: Nie chcę was martwić, ale lepiej, aby one się pospieszyły. Chodźcie może już na górę? Geoff: Jasne. Lightning, Geoff, Leshawna i Izzy taszczyli swoje rakiety. Amy i Anna Maria dalej płynęły, Staci i Harold budowali tratwę. Amy: Ja nie chcę tak szybko umierać! Przepraszam cię Sammy!!! JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZĄ SIOSTRĄ NA ŚWIECIE, DUŻO LEPSZĄ ODE MNIE!!! Anna Maria: Jannick, ja wiem, co zrobiłam! Nie zasłużyłeś na te wyzwiska w hotelu! Cassidy przy mnie to anioł!!! Obie nadal wrzeszczą, po chwili tratwa się zatrzymuje. Amy: Ale byłam wystraszona o________o Anna Maria: Ja tam już żałuję tych słów o Jannicku. Zdradził mnie z tą Cassidy :’) Amy: Mnie Sammy nigdy. Nawet, gdy ją ośmieszałam, potrafiła mi pomóc. Anna Maria: Fajnie było, jakbyście się pogodziły. Ja popełniłam błąd i straciłam najseksowniejszego chłopaka. Ty przynajmniej nie popełnij tego samego błędu i przeproś swoją siostrę, zanim ją stracisz. Amy: Masz rację :’/ Gadka szła im bardzo sprawnie, jednak miały problem z przepchnięciem. Lightning, Leshawna, Geoff i Izzy już się znajdowali na szczycie. Staci i Harold w miarę doganiali Amy i Annę Marię, ponieważ w tym przypadku masa ciała nadawała prędkości tratwie i “karuzelce”. Izzy: Same… Leshawna: AMY! ANNA MARIA! LASKI! Pospieszcie się! (PZ - Leshawna): Jeśli one wygrają, to pewnie wyleci Staci. Jest taka nijaka. Staci cały czas słyszy dopingowanie w stronę Amy i Anny Marii. (PZ - Staci): Wiem chyba, jak im pomóc… >_> Amy i Anna Maria są w połowie drogi, Harold i Staci pojawili się na górze. Staci: A PRAPRADZIADEK NAUCZYŁ MNIE WYGRYWAĆ!!! Podniosła rakietę i wydobyła z siebie dziki okrzyk. Izzy cały czas niezadowolona patrzyła w stronę Harold'''a. (PZ - '''Izzy): Nie ma mowy, abym zagłosowała na Amy. To chyba Anna Maria znowu odpadnie, ale to nie miałoby sensu. (please) Staci wyrzuciła rakietę do wody, a ta zaczęła wydobywać z siebie iskry. Amy i Anna Maria stanęły przerażone. Amy: Co… to… Anna Maria: To wystrzela dwie podobizny zawodników, tak? Wpadła na jakiś pomysł. Anna Maria: Wiesz??? Skoro oni tam… Staci i Harold zostali porażeni prądem. Leshawna: Oni za moment się usmażą! :O Staci: I.. DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBRZEEEEEEEE bo Harold'''a wyrzrzrzucicie!!!!!!! '''Leshawna przewraca oczami. Staci: Moja mama Gryzelda wynalazła prąd 440 V… to znaczy taki widziałam bo… Lightning zaczął się irytować. Lightning: A ta znowu swoje?! Lightning nie cierpi takich gaduł! >:( (PZ - Staci): Na szczęście 2 głosy to za mało, Lightning. Pamiętaj ;u; Anna Maria: Dobra, rzuć ten lakier obok Lightning'''a. Jest najsilniejszy i liczę, że go nie przewalę. '''Amy: Czemu mam to robić? Anna Maria: Bo według wszystkich lakier to jedyne co… Amy zabiera jej lakier. Anna Maria: Nie mówiłam na powa…! Amy wyrzuca lakier Anny Marii koło Lightning'''a. Ta zakasa rękawy, bierze ze sobą rakietę i biegnie jak Yoshi. Potem wrzuca bardzo wściekła tę rakietę i odbiera swój lakier, całując go. '''Anna Maria: Sorry. Coś w tym charakterze z Zemsty Wyspy ze mnie zostało xD Amy pojawiła się na górze, chłopacy również zrzucają swoje rakiety. Na niebie pojawiły się (według oczekiwań Meredith'''a) podobizny: Anny Marii, '''Amy, Izzy, Lightning'a i '''Geoff'a według postur, a po chwili… na całym niebie zabłysnęła neonowa '''Leshawna. Leshawna: Aż taka wielka jestem? E, e! To nie jest zabawne! -,- Meredith dziwnie się spojrzał na Carlos'''a. '''Carlos: To była moja pierwsza rakieta, stary. Nie wiedziałem, jak duże ma być światło. Meredith: Mimo wszystko, dobra robota ;) Przybili żółwika. Meredith wyjął megafon. Meredith: AMY, ANNO MARIO, LESHAWNO, LIGHTNINGU, IZZY I GEOFFIE = WYGRYWACIE NIETYKALNOŚĆ!!! Kaszle. Meredith: Ugh… strasznie dziwnie się wrzeszczy. Cały czas kaszle przez megafon. Wszyscy zatykają uszy, a po chwili Staci, która opowiada coś Harold'''owi, a ten ją próbuje bić. Ta tylko odparowuje jego cieszy. '''Staci: Wiesz? Bijesz jak mój najmłodszy brat, który dzisiaj kończy 3 lata xD Harold: Chyba ci coś zaraz zrobię! Staci: Uczyłam się kursu samoobrony… Wystawia mu palec przed nos. Staci: Więc się lepiej pilnuj, Doris Fałdobert!!! Harold zaczął uciekać, Staci zamknęła postawę. Staci: Tak lepiej ;) Lightning cały czas mierzy wzrokiem Staci. Staci: No… to więc nie będziesz na mnie głosował, prawda? Ceremonia eliminacji. Meredith przybył razem z Carlos'''em, ten zaczął grać na gitarze. '''Meredith: Harold'''zie, '''Staci… zaraz odpadnie jedno z was. Właśnie czytam głosy przy akompaniancie do piosenki Carlos'''a. Nawet ciekawa, '''Amy, zaśpiewasz? Amy: Nie. Harold: I bardzo dobrze, bo nikt darcia twojej buźki nie chciałby słyszeć. Staci: Geoff. Wiesz może, przez kogo odpadła Bridgette? >:) Harold: Przez nią. (PZ - Geoff): Może Harold jest trochę inny, ale mu wierzyłem. Staci nie za bardzo wygląda mi na przyjazną osobę. Meredith: Zacznijmy od tego, że Harold, tak jak i Staci - mają po 1 głosie, bo oddaliście vice versa. Czas na dowiedzenie się, kto jak głosował! 2 głosy na Staci… … ... ... ... … 3 głosy na Staci... ... ... ... … 2 głosy na Harold'a... ... … ... … 3 głosy na '''Harold'a... ... … ... … 4 głosy na '''Staci... ... ... ... … 5 GŁOSÓW NA STACI! Staci odpada z programu! Staci: Słucham?! Wolicie Harold'''a zamiast mnie?! :O '''Amy: Właśnie??? Bo czegoś tu nie rozumiem? Znowu podmienił głosy? -,- Staci: Czyli na mnie nie głosowałaś? Dzięki! A kto na mnie głosował? Harold, Anna Maria, Lightning i Geoff podnoszą rękę do góry. Leshawna niechętnie też. Leshawna: Wybacz. Musiałam. (PZ - Leshawna): Harold musi mi wyjaśnić to wszystko ;-; Geoff: Przecież jesteś odpowiedzialna za eliminację Bridgette. Izzy: KOCHANIE?! :O Mieliśmy okazję, aby pozbyć się Harold'''a - ludzie! '''Amy: Znowu... i to kolejny raz. Leshawna: Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić tę nienawiść do Harold'''a? '''Harold: Och, moja królowa Leshawno, znowu jestem zaskoczony. Izzy i Amy próbują się uspokoić, sprowokowane zaczynają tylko maniakalnie się śmiać. (PZ - Izzy): Sojusz z Amy? Bardzo dobra opcja. Uwaga! Wasze królowe Izzy i Amy oraz najseksowniejszy Lightning dotarli do finałowej 3! B) Leshawna: Mam nadzieję Harold'''zie, że mi to wyjaśnisz. (PZ - '''Izzy): Ona nie mówi na poważnie? Dała się nabrać na jego sztuczki? Meredith: Niestety, Staci. Takie są procedury. Staci: Trudno. Wiedziałam, że nie wygram, ale przynajmniej coś udowodniłam. Trzymajcie się, laski! Amy, Izzy! Moje prawilne loszki! Wygrajcie to dla mnie! ;) Anna Maria: Już mi stąd, pani kłamczucho :) Staci: Na ciebie to nie mam słów. :P (PZ - Lightning): Nie lubię kłamców. (PZ - Amy): Mogłam powiedzieć Annie Marii, aby oddała głos na tego chudego. Przeraża mnie i irytuje, dodatkowo wywalił najlepszego chłopaka na tej wyspie. Jeśli oni stworzyli sojusz, wystarczy upewnić się, że Anna Maria i Leshawna zagłosują na Harold'''a. To może być trudne, ale w sumie… nie. '''Anna Maria zagłosuje na Harold'''a, jak ten nie dostanie nietykalności ;) '''Meredith: Tak, w programie zostało znowu siedem osób. Czy kampania Amy'zzy przeciwko '''Harold'owi powiedzie się? Całkiem ciekawa nazwa. Albo czy '''Leshawna otrząśnie się z miłości do Harold'''a? '''Leshawna: Jakiej miłości? Meredith: Dowiecie się tego w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki